13th Reality SatoXreader
by AnimeLover19998
Summary: Yes, you the reader are going to be paired with Sato. You are sent by Jane to kill Tick, but when you are caught and taken to Master Georges HQ along with Tick,Paul,Sophia, and Sato what happens? Why is Jane recruitng Jane, and why cant you remember you past?
1. Chapter 1

In case your not too familiar with reader inserts, you just imagine that your hair color and eye color are in the _ slot. your name isn't mentioned till later chapters but u do the same with that that you do with your hair and eye color.

Anyway if people ask, Im going to do a Tick and/or Paul route that may or may not be almost exactly the same as the original story with the lines altered to fit Tick/Pauls personality with a slight change in the ending. It depends on what people ask. anyway without further ado here it is!

"Still the middle of the night," thought Tick. He had woken up, still half asleep and couldn't even open his eyes. His only way of telling time was the amount of light penetrating his eyelids.

Wait, why had he woken up in the first place? He was usually such a deep sleeper. He tried thinking but his mind was so foggy it was hard to form a solid thought.

"The door, I heard my door open and then shut ," he realized. He found that through questioning himself in his head he could clear out his mind.

Tick felt the bed shake making him dizzy. Then panic swept through him.  
"Why?" he asked himself. The Answer came immediately to him. Air, he wasn't getting any air.  
"Why can't I breath?" was his next question. Theres was a pressure around his neck, but from what? He realized that hands were closing around his throat.

Slowly he added it all up, He was being choked.

His eyes flew open and saw the silhouette of a young girl on top of him. Tick pried her hands of his neck and threw her off the bed and into the wall with his Chi'kadra. He flicked on the lights to reveal a girl around his age, she had messy _ hair and blank _ eyes. She wore a yellow leather jumpsuit with a cursive white J. It didn't take a genius to figure out who sent her.

Much to Ticks surprise, the girl slowly got up. Her eyes narrowed on Tick and a burning sensation started in his hands, working its way through his whole body like a ferocious wild fire, growing stronger with time. She could control the Chi'kadra too?

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain, and started finding ways to start the spark of Chi'kadra that only came when he was mad. He tried to agitate himself by thinking of his family. What would this girl to do to them once she was through with him? Tick Imagined the girl slowly closing in on his little sister, Kayla as she plastered herself against the wall, feeling the same unimaginable pain he was feeling this very moment. He had to protect her! It had to be him.

There! He felt the spark. Now he just had to kindle it, he imagined the spark growing bigger and bigger. Should he he throw it now? No. It wouldn't be big enough to cause any real injuries yet. He would have to ignore the pain for now, and wait for the Chi'kadra to grow.

Now? No, just a bit longer.

Just a little bit longer.

Almost...

NOW!

He threw the Chi'kadra at her with all his strength. The girl neither screamed or even cringed, the only evidence that she had even noticed the attack was the immediate absence of pain. The second he had released the Chika'dra it just disappeared.

He ran over to the girl who was now standing as still as a statue and held her hands behind her back, calling his parents over.

"What happened Tick? Who's this girl? What happened to your neck," said his mother as she rushed into the room.

"Never mind that mom, quick get me a rope or something to tie her up with," said Tick trying to shake off his mother who was now tracing the red marks on his neck but his mother would have none of it and continued to ask questions about what had happened.

Luckily for him, his Father, who had been standing in the doorway watching his wife fawn over their son, was good in emergencies and quickly retrieved the rope.

Tick, noticed as he held the girl in place that first of all, she made no attempts to escape, contrary to earlier when she was doing everything in her power to kill him. Second of all despite having several burns on her the only evidence that she was hurt at all was a single tear coming from her empty and emotionless eyes.

After his Father returned with the rope they tied her up and locked her in the basement. That night they wrote a letter to Master George and sent it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?"Ticks mother asked her husband once he came back from the basement. Though judging from the untouched plate of sizzling steak, and the weary sigh that escaped his lips, her guess was, not too well.

He turned around to lock the door then trudged into the kitchen "Not a word, and she hasn't even touched my world famous steak," he said plopping the plate on the kitchen table and throwing himself into the chair, which almost tipped over from his weight.

Ticks mother switched off the faucet, and wiped the soap and suds from her hands. "Oh, honey I don't know what were going to do with her! She won't eat a thing!" she said putting her arm around her husband.

"You can't actually be worried about her mom!" exclaimed Lisa who had been listening from the hallway, and stormed into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, you don't know what it was like, working with Jane - the things she would do! Besides that girl is probably exactly your age, I mean can you imagine! For all we know she could have been controlled by that witch,"

"I don't know mom," said Lisa girl never showed any emotion, not too mention she hadn't said a word in days. To Liza, the girls seemed more like a cold blooded killer than a poor helpless victim. "I mean she tried to kill Tick!" said Liza.

"Look, you have to under-,"

"Umm Liza," said Tick poking his head in the kitchen. "Weren't you supposed to be watching Kayla?"

Almost in unison all three heads turned towards the now slightly askew basement door.

-  
Kayla totled down stairs as her older sister and mother started to get in another fight. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hello?" she called.

Your eyes widened. You had been expecting the portly man, or the kid, Atticus, not this little girl. It only lasted a couple moments but you had a flash back of a girl about the same age as this one, tottling around and for a second, in your foggy mind that was usually only capable of echoing the mistresses commands, you could think straight.

"Hello," you replied before you could stop yourself. Suddenly your mind was pounding as you were taken over once again. "DON'T SAY A WORD TO THEM!" yelled the Mistress in your head.

"Here, I brought this for you!" said the little girl holding out a corn cob out towards you. "Oops, forgot, your all tied up,"

The little girl held out the cob towards your mouth. "Oh," she gasped watching you delicately gnaw on the cob, somehow managing to eat it all without getting a piece of corn on your face, or letting it drop on the ground.

"Why are you doing this for me?" you asked, forgetting your orders now that your mind wasn;t fogged and experiencing another pounding headache.

"You said hi to me, Mom told me you never talk to anybody, so when people do nice things for you, you do nice things for them,"

"Is that so," you said absentmindedly.

"KAYLA!" yelled a girl about your age, pounding down the stairs, followed by the rest of the family.

"What did you do to her! You monster!" exclaimed Kayla slapping you across the face as the other two parents checked the younger for wounds. You stared at her blankly as your consciousness started receding to the back of your mind once again, your eye slowly glazing over.

"Liza!" you heard the Mother gasp faintly as you started becoming less and less aware of your surroundings. Suddenly the Father noticed the empty cob "How did you get her to eat?"

"Silly, she just needed something yellow to eat" giggled the young girl. You were trying your best to hang on to your consciousness but your were being pulled back, the last thing you saw clearly was the mother face-palming at her stupidity. " Of course how could I ha-," then your world went black

You didn't know how much time had passed since that day, could have been a couple days or maybe a week, you didn't know. Though in the end it didn't make much of a difference to you either way.

You were slightly aware of being taken to a dark place, a cemetery, is the word your mind produced as you tried to concentrate, though you had no idea what the word meant.

As time passed since you left the lemon palace, you were getting back your consciousness bit by bit but it was a painfully slow process. You could barely think straight, almost like a zombie. If you were to stand up someone would have to pull you up, if they wanted you to go some where they would have to lead you by hand. The most you could do was eat if food was presented to you.

Your last four commands which were the only thing rolling around your practically empty mind, "Dispose of Atticus, if the plans fail, do nothing further to anger him, wait patiently for your next commands and DO NOT SAY A WORD TO THEM! Do you understand?"

Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted, you had been under full control when you had first been- what was the term they had used? Winked, that was it. You had been under Jane's full control the first time you were winked and couldn't comprehend how jarring the experience could be.

One moment you were in a cemetery, the next you weren't. As you were led in you couldn't really take in what your new surroundings looked like, except that there was a ton of debris scattered around the floor, several holes in the wall were slightly patched with duct tape, the rest of the place was extremely blurry.

"What happened?" asked Atticus, or Tick as he had been called by his family.

"Jane and her damned experiments have been wreaking havoc, causing a disruption in Chi'kadra heavy places like this," said an old man that you had suddenly noticed. Who else hadn't you noticed? You squinted in concentration, seeing a young African American boy, a girl, Italian maybe, and a boy around your age, Japanese from the looks off him, all standing beside the man.

A small portly man came up to you and poked you in the stomach, though you neither whimpered or cringed "This must be the little-,"

"Rutger, language," chided the old man.

"The little...twit, who attacked you eh," said Rutger addressing Tick.

"Yeah, she hasn't said a thing to any of us, except to my little sister-,"

"What'd she say," interrupted the old man.

"We don't know, none of us were there except her, and trying to get information from a little kid is like Sisyphus' task,"

"What?" asked the African American kid.

"Paul, it means it means a lost cause, hopeless, unattainable,"

"Yeah, yeah, got it Miss Italy," said Paul brushing her off.

"You asked!" she exclaimed hitting him over the head.

"Anyway lets get her in the dungeon," said the old man.

They led you by the hand when suddenly your foot caught on a piece of debris, you were about to trip when the Japanese boy caught you by the arm and helped you to your feet. You looked up at him wondering why he had had helped you, though looking in his eyes, he held no remorse, and you could tell he hadn't done it from kindness, merely on instinct.

"He helped me, he did a nice thing for me," you thought blankly in your head before your mind went back to repeating the commands over and over again as they led you down the halls and into an high tech looking room. A glass separated the large room in half with a number pad on one side and a bed a corner on one side, and a table in the middle of the room, and two chairs on either side.

The man typed in a code and the glass slid into the wall, the man pushed you into the other side, typed in another code, andt he glass went back into place.

"No what do we do with you," said the old man into the speakers


End file.
